Touch
by Tanba Josav
Summary: Welcome to the land of the no touchy-feelies, the Planet of the Prudes, where the local government has decried human contact outlawed. Now just add one bow tied Time Lord and his bestie Clara, what could possibly go wrong? COMPLETE


Touch

The Doctor would admit, if only to himself, that he was a touchy-feely person. Even his most grouchy and cantankerous personas had wanted the occasional hug. Sometimes you just really needed to reach out and touch someone.

Course it didn't help that he seemed to spend so much of his time with humans, the Doctor smiled; now _there_ was a tactile species. They just couldn't seem to help themselves and when he was around them, neither could he. Although some did seem more hug worthy than others. For example there had been Victoria, Jo, Sarah-Jane; oh how he had loved to grab Sarah-Jane's hand and go running off into an adventure. He missed the times when he would throw an arm across Ace's shoulders and tweak her nose affectionately, Grace and Charlie had just seemed made for hugging and Rose; the Doctor blinked and stared down at the floor for a moment, yes Rose how could he ever forget her. Like Amy and Rory the Roman or the beautiful bewitching River Song, people that came into his lives like they were made for him to touch and love and then they were gone.

Which brought him to Clara, the Doctor looked across the room at his friend who was currently trying to rest. His Impossible Girl, a woman he had met three times already. Okay so Oswin Oswald had been a sexy, flirty voice for most of the time he had known her, only meeting her Dalek form right at the very end. But Clara Oswin Oswald had very much been front and centre in the short time they had been together, literally throwing herself into his life, disrupting everything and not taking no for an answer. And he had accepted that, he the Doctor; who had turned away from everything after he had lost Amy, he had given in. Who was he to deny the universe when it came in the small shape of a bossy barmaid who made him blush?

But then she had died in his arms and it felt like the universe was kicking him while he was down. What was the point of it all, if they just kept leaving him? So for a second time he was prepared to slink away and lick his wounds, lock himself up in the TARDIS and this time throw away the key forever. If it hadn't been for Jenny literally dragging him out of his sulk and insisting he go to the cemetery to pay his respects he wouldn't have seen her grave, seen her full name and made the connection.

Puzzles, how he loved them, could never resist one. Especially one that came in a human form, a form he could reach out and touch whenever he liked. And could you blame him, the need to touch; the constant reassurance that she was still there, still alive? Twice he had lost her; twice she had slipped through his grasp. So he touched her face, held her hands, kissed her on the forehead; reassured himself with each action that she was real and in front of him. And, of course, there were the hugs; oh the hugs from arms across her shoulders to full blown body tackles. Clara was a good hugger, the Doctor was convinced Clara's philosophy was to break a rib with every hug; she was that full on in everything she did.

So here they were the Doctor and his Impossible Girl, together yet apart. The Doctor tested his chains again, nope still attached to the walls. Clara stood slumped against the wall opposite him. Arms stretched out above her head in the exact same position as he was.

'You're staring,' she said quietly, eyes still closed.

'No I'm not,' the Doctor protested, even though he knew he had been doing just that.

Clara sighed, 'Yes you are.'

The Doctor shuffled his feet, chains clanging dully against the wall, 'What if I was, there's nothing else to do in here.'

Clara opened both eyes and groaned. 'My back hurts, and I think my arms have gone to sleep.' She lifted her bare legs and stomped her feet grumbling, 'and I'm cold.'

The Doctor eyed Clara's blue dress that barely fell down to mid-thigh. 'Well you should have dressed more appropriately.'

'You said we were going for a little walk,' Clara protested. 'I wore boots.'

'Always dress like you're going to end up in a dungeon,' the Doctor waved his hands about, the closest he could do to gesture at his own clothing, 'I do.'

Clara snorted as she took in the bow tie, waistcoat and purple jacket. 'Is that what passes for prisoner wear these days?'

Since he couldn't reach his bow tie the Doctor lifted his chin and turned his head to the left. 'Only the cool ones.'

'And the cold ones?'

'Wear dresses!' the Doctor looked over at Clara and realised she was pulling a face at him. 'What are you doing?'

'My nose itches.'

'Well stop it, you look weird.'

'I can't, it itches!'

The Doctor waggled the fingers of his right hand at Clara. 'There I'm scratching it, better?'

Clara rolled her eyes, 'Oh much.' Turning her head she rubbed the side of her nose against her sleeve. 'Please tell me,' her voice started off a little muffled then cleared as she turned her head to address the Doctor, 'that we didn't end up here because of some silly little hug?'

'Course not,' the Doctor huffed, 'it was more like four hugs and that kiss on the forehead was the last straw.'

It was supposed to be a short trip, somewhere nice and quiet. After their last Wednesday which had been full of the usual running and mayhem Clara had mentioned in passing that she wouldn't mind going somewhere peaceful for a change. Maybe go on a walk, have a picnic. Sounded boring to the Doctor but he felt he might owe her a simple everyday trip so he had searched the databases and come up with a small pastoral planet called Samba with a growing civilisation. Lots of forests and lakes to walk around, some small ruins to explore if they were feeling bored and absolutely no monsters or war mongering aliens in sight, sounded perfect.

What the Doctor had failed to take into account was the small religious coup that had occurred sometime before they arrived. Seemed the new ruling government were dead set against public affection of any kind. No holding hands, no hugs, definitely no kissing; even long glances were frowned upon. Honestly the Doctor assumed that in the privacy of their own homes the rules were relaxed a little; otherwise this was going to be one short lived religion.

The Sambans had been a little understanding at first, seeing as they were visitors and this small planet had few of those. So the first hand holding and hug was frowned upon but excused after a long lecture on the do's and don'ts of public etiquette. Then the Doctor and Clara wisely decided to take a long walk away from prying eyes. Rucksack full of food and a picnic blanket the pair had wandered off into the woods to explore the local ruins. Arm slung over Clara's shoulders the Doctor failed to realise they were being spied upon until it was too late and they were arrested for indecent contact. They hadn't even had time to start on lunch before they were heading back to the lock up. The Doctor's defiant kiss on Clara's forehead right before they were to see the magistrate upped their charges to canoodling with intent, or something equally ridiculous and now here they were chained up on either side of the room to contemplate their sins while their so called betters passed judgement.

'You take me to the nicest places,' Clara said, swinging her arms about above her head.

'It wasn't like this last time,' the Doctor protested, 'it was much more progressive.'

'How long ago was this?'

The Doctor had to think about that for a bit. 'Not so much "long ago", think more "sometime in the future".'

'You couldn't have taken me then?'

'You wanted boring, in the future its all running up and down corridors and getting shot at. I should know I was there . . . or will be there.'

Clara pulled a face, time travel played havoc with the vocabulary.

'Mind you,' the Doctor was on a roll now, 'I'm not recommending this planet to anyone. Oh no, no thumbs up from me. They've totally ruined any tourism potential, who'd want to come to the Planet of No Touchy-Feelies? Not a honeymoon destination and forget bringing the family.'

'Planet of the Prudes,' Clara suggested.

'Planet of the Boring-ers, planet where fun came to die.'

'Romance novels would not go down well here.' Clara decided.

'Too much heavy breathing; I'm sure it would be an offence against oxygen,' the Doctor snorted at the thought. He began tugging on his chains, causing the metal to rattle and thump on the wall.

'Doctor,' Clara hissed at him, 'what are you doing?'

'Dunno,' the Doctor continued to make a noise with his chains.

'Tell me you have a plan.'

The Doctor paused in his chain rattling, 'I have a plan,' he said, before resuming his tug of war.

Clara frowned, 'Do you really have a plan or are you just telling me that to make me feel better?'

'Yes.'

'Oh god,' Clara closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall with a thud. 'We're going to die here.'

'Nonsense,' the Doctor blew a raspberry at Clara's melodramatics. 'Worst thing that will happen is they put us in straitjackets so we can't touch anything, parade us about the town then give us a stern telling off before sending us back to the TARDIS.'

'Actually,' a strange male voice said, 'you'll be executed as an example of what can happen when we succumb to the evil influence of foreigners.'

Both prisoners turned to see a young bearded man standing outside the cell door.

'Finally, you took your time,' the Doctor snapped at him.

'Doctor, who is that?' Clara asked.

'No idea first saw him when we were being arrested.'

'So he could be anyone.' Clara hissed at the Doctor.

'Anyone could be anyone,' the Doctor conceded. 'But I know he's a dissident, a rebel, a revolutionary, a –'

'Yes, thank you Mister Thesaurus,' Clara interrupted the Doctor before he could really get into his stride, 'and you know this how?'

The Doctor grinned at Clara, 'Takes one to know one.'

'But how do you know he wants to help us?' Clara turned her head and addressed the young man, 'excuse us for a moment.'

The young man smiled tentatively at Clara, 'Okay.'

'Because,' the Doctor turned to talk to the man. 'What's her name?'

The man blinked in surprise at the turn of conversation, 'Sorry?'

'Her name, the love of your life.'

'Cyneese,' the man smiled, 'her name is Cyneese.'

'Lovely,' the Doctor smiled back at him, 'and you are?'

'Alaric.'

'Alaric and Cyneese, sounds perfect,' the Doctor turned to address Clara. 'Doesn't it sound perfect?'

'Oh yes,' Clara replied, in one of her false "I'm just humouring you" voices.

'And you want the whole world to know about your love don't you, Alaric, that's why you're here. Young love,' the Doctor winked at Clara, 'always rebelling against something and this one is a doozy.'

'I'm not alone,' Alaric told the Doctor, 'others feel the same. We want to change the rules.'

'Viva la love revolution,' the Doctor rattled his chains, 'so first thing getting us out of here.'

Alaric stepped back from the door and looked up and down the corridor. 'I don't have a key.'

The Doctor pouted, 'Oh what kind of rescuer are you?' Snapping his fingers he pointed at the floor. 'Luckily for you I dropped a key outside. Metal tube, should be around your feet somewhere.'

'Doctor!' Clara exclaimed in shock as Alaric disappeared, looking about the floor. 'You dropped the sonic screwdriver? Anyone could have found it!'

'He's not anyone, his name is Alaric,' the Doctor nodded towards the door, 'they like it when you use their names. It's prisoner rescue 101, do I need to get you the book?'

'Is this it?' Alaric appeared in the barred gap of the wooden door holding a piece of wire in his hand.

The Doctor shook his head, 'No, try again.'

'You dropped our only chance of escape _outside_ the locked room.' Clara protested.

'Wasn't much use in here,' the Doctor waved his manacled hands about. 'Couldn't reach my pockets, now could I?'

'You didn't know that.'

'Peeked in a couple of rooms as they were hustling us along,' the Doctor explained, 'saw how everyone was chained up so I decided to take a chance.'

'What about this?' Alaric poked the sonic screwdriver through the gap.

'Yes!' The Doctor was glad of the distraction as it seemed to derail what looked like a patented Clara lecture in the bud. 'Press the button and point the glow-y end at the lock.'

The familiar buzz of the sonic screwdriver could be heard on the other side of the door, quickly followed by a solid clunk as it unlocked.

Alaric pushed the door open and hurriedly stepped inside.

The Doctor rattled his chains, 'My turn.'

A quick blast was all it took to open the Doctor's manacles. Grabbing his screwdriver from Alaric the Doctor pointed it towards Clara before tucking it away in his pocket. 'Brace yourself, Alaric,' the Doctor said as Clara's chains fell around her feet. 'This may be a bit of a shock.'

Striding across the room the Doctor reached out towards Clara. Staggering forwards Clara did the same and the pair came to a stop in the middle of the room.

'Come 'ere you,' the Doctor murmured as he pulled Clara into a hug. He felt himself relax for the first time in hours as he wrapped his arms around her slight frame. Still here, still solid, still very much alive. Closing his eyes the Doctor turned his head and buried his nose in Clara's hair.

'Uh, that thing,' Alaric asked, nervously as the pair continued to hold each other, oblivious to the world around them, 'is it nice?'

'It's called a hug,' Clara said from where she was resting her head against the Doctor's chest, 'and, yes, it's _very_ nice.'

Reluctantly the Doctor kissed the side of Clara's head and gently pushed her away from him. Turning he grinned at Alaric as he absently reached up and brushed fingers across his bow tie, almost like he was subconsciously checking to see if it was still there. 'So Alaric,' clapping his hands together the Doctor rubbed them briskly before throwing his arms wide. 'How goes the revolution?'

'Well, it's not,' Alaric began to stutter, 'I mean I don't think –'

'Where are my manners?' The Doctor strode forward and grabbed Alaric's right hand in both of his and began shaking it furiously. 'I'm the Doctor and this,' he tilted his head to the right, 'is Clara. Thank you for the rescue.'

'Uh, Doctor,' Clara reached out and placed a hand on the Doctor's arm, noting the increasing look of unease on Alaric's face. 'You might be over doing it a little.'

'Right, sorry, keep forgetting the no touching rule,' the Doctor dropped Alaric's hand before waving a finger at the young man. 'You will fix that.'

Alaric nodded, 'Yes, of course.' He ran a nervous hand through his hair, looking back towards the door, almost as if he was worried someone might be listening. 'Many people feel the same way, Doctor, this is not a small movement, and we have been growing for years, waiting for the right moment.'

'And two touchy-feely aliens just happen to drop into your lap and show the world what could be,' the Doctor indicated to Clara with a nod of his head, 'glad to be of help, see ya.' He turned towards the door.

'Wait,' Alaric began to reach out towards them before dropping his hands. 'Aren't you going to stay and help us?'

The Doctor turned back to Alaric, hands clasped behind his back he looked thoughtfully at the ground for a moment before looking at the young man. 'This is your fight, Alaric, your world,' the Doctor smiled. 'Normally I'm all for a good revolution but in this case I can't be involved.'

'Why not?' Clara asked from over near the door.

'Because I promised you a quiet trip remember and besides you forget,' the Doctor turned his head slightly to include Clara in the conversation. 'I've been here before.'

'And?' Clara moved a little closer to the two men.

'And I'm pretty sure I would have remembered hearing about a dashing young alien starting a revolution.'

'Maybe they just didn't find you dashing.'

'Oi!' the Doctor frowned at Clara. 'Everyone finds me dashing,' he turned to Alaric. 'You find me dashing right?'

Alaric shook his head, 'What's dashing?'

'See,' Clara exclaimed.

'History would have mentioned the intervention of a couple of alien visitors,' the Doctor said.

'But you change history all the time,' said Clara.

'Only where I can,' the Doctor licked a finger and held it up in the air, like he was testing for air currents. 'And for some reason this doesn't feel like the right time.'

Alaric shook his head, 'Why not, you could lead us, Doctor, teach us how to hug.'

'Oh hugging is ingrained in the human psyche, you lot want contact, you crave it. Which is why I don't doubt for a moment you'll succeed.'

Clara moved up next to the Doctor, 'Surely we can get them started?'

'What teach them the finer art of canoodling?'

Clara snorted, 'Doctor, no one says the word canoodling anymore.'

The Doctor's face fell, 'Why not, it's a lovely word. Canoodle, ca-NOO-dle.' The Doctor tried out several variations of the word, sounding out each syllable; like he was savouring a good meal.

Rolling her eyes Clara left the Doctor to his newest favourite word and turned her attention to Alaric. 'You said you have a lot of people supporting your cause?'

Alaric nodded, 'Yes, we have been talking for years about change. What is so wrong with touching another person?'

Clara shrugged, 'Nothing I guess, as long as the other person is okay with it, but you know you need to do more than talk right?'

'We know its time for action; the elders are arresting more and more people everyday.'

'That's because they are losing control,' the Doctor suddenly jumped back into the conversation. 'Governments always get arresty when they start to lose control.'

Clara raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, 'I thought you weren't helping?'

'I'm not!' Waggling a finger at Clara's eyebrow the Doctor turned to Alaric and rubbed his hands together. 'So the first thing you need to do is show them how many people are on your side. Start a protest march, fill the streets. There's safety in numbers, the more timid of you will join in when they see how many people oppose the current regime.'

'This is your idea of not helping?' Clara asked.

The Doctor waved away Clara's protests. 'Course you'll need banners to tell people what's going on, and slogans,' the Doctor grinned at the idea, 'I could help with the slogans.'

'What are slogans?' Alaric asked.

Closing his eyes the Doctor hummed a tune to himself, fingers waving to the rhythm. Then he opened his eyes and began to march on the spot. 'What do we want? Canoodling! When do we want it?' the Doctor stopped marching and stretched both arms above his head, and then he ever so casually dropped his left arm down over Clara's shoulders.

'Seriously,' Clara looked sideways at the Doctor, 'did you just put the move on me?'

The Doctor hurriedly dropped his arm down to his side. 'No!'

'What just happened?' Alaric asked.

'Basic courting technique,' the Doctor explained, 'think I have a manual somewhere in the TARDIS that explains everything.'

A muffled shout from somewhere further in the prison caused everyone to turn their heads towards the door.

'What was that?' Clara whispered.

'It's started,' Alaric said.

'The revolution?' the Doctor scratched his chin, 'blimey that was quick; we haven't even started on the banners yet.'

'When we heard your sentence,' Alaric explained, 'some of us decided to act. I came here, the others . . .' he shrugged.

The shouting came closer then moved away again.

'Maybe we should leave?' Clara pointed to the door.

Alaric nodded and began moving towards the door. 'I'll go first and see if it's all clear.'

'Will it be alright?' Clara whispered to the Doctor as Alaric left the cell.

'Alaric and the revolution?' the Doctor asked, pulling the door open after hearing the young man gave the all clear.

'Yeah.'

The Doctor motioned for Alaric to lead the way before replying to Clara. 'I won't lie there will be injuries, probably deaths on both sides but in the end, well,' the Doctor smiled at Clara, 'this planet becomes quite the honeymoon destination. In fact,' the three ducked into an empty room as several armed men rushed past, 'the last time I was here was for a wedding.'

'I thought you were getting shot at last time you were here?' Clara asked, as they all ran down towards an open door.

'What can I say?' The Doctor glanced over at Clara, 'it was one hell of a wedding.'

Everyone skidded to a halt as a soldier appeared in the doorway. The Doctor moved to stand between Clara and the armed man as they all stared at each other.

The soldier stared at them for a moment before nodding and walking away.

'That was lucky,' Clara said, quietly.

Alaric turned and smiled, 'Not lucky, that was my father.'

'You have the soldiers on your side?' the Doctor asked.

'Most of them,' Alaric replied, pushing the door open and revealing the courtyard outside.

'That'll come in handy,' the Doctor said, stepping into the centre of the courtyard.

Clara watched him spin about, jacket flapping behind him. 'Where did we park the TARDIS again?' she wondered out loud.

'Dunno,' the Doctor spun about one last time before coming to a stop in front of Alaric. 'Alaric, remember seeing anything weird appear in the last few days?'

Alaric thought for a moment before replying, 'There was that big blue box that appeared near the market.'

The Doctor snapped his fingers at Alaric, 'That's the one, we're gonna need that.'

'What for?' the young man asked.

'Just trust me,' the Doctor reached out and ever so gently gave Alaric a push, 'now lead the way.'

Twilight had fallen while the Doctor and Clara had been locked up and it left the town feeling eerily empty. Nobody was bustling through the streets on their way home, word of the revolution had gotten around and most people were hiding behind locked doors. Occasionally you could hear far off shouting and small groups of people could be seen running past but everything else was silent, waiting to see who won.

'I thought there would be more action going on,' the Doctor said, as they passed yet another empty street. 'Not exactly big on participation, your lot,' he told Alaric, who was walking in front of the Doctor and Clara, 'they do know how a revolution works, don't they?'

'Maybe they're just scared?' Clara whispered.

'That's why you need banners and slogans,' the Doctor replied, 'really gets the blood pumping.'

'You're not making banners,' Clara hissed back at him.

The Doctor pulled a face at Clara's back.

'I saw that,' she told him, without even turning around.

The Doctor's mouth opened and closed again. 'How,' he asked, 'did you grow eyes in the back of your head when I wasn't looking?' he reached out to tug on a strand of Clara's dark hair.

Clara slapped the Doctor's hand away before turning her head to smirk at him. 'Didn't need to, I got people skills.'

'Quiet!' Alaric stepped back towards them, 'there is someone ahead.'

'Friend or foe?' Clara wondered, 'I know,' she pulled out a small makeup compact from her pocket, opening it to reveal a mirror. 'We could look around the corner using this and find out.'

'Or,' the Doctor straightened the cuffs of his jacket and walked around Clara, 'we could just go and ask them.'

'Sure,' Clara muttered as the Doctor disappeared around the corner, 'we could do that too. It's not like they could be bad guys or anything.'

Alaric hurried after the Doctor. 'Cyneese!' he exclaimed, hurrying towards a tall woman, who was standing within a small group of people.

'Alaric!' the woman rushed towards Alaric before stopping short of reaching him.

The two young lovers stood awkwardly in front of each other.

'What do we want?' the Doctor suddenly chanted, punching the air with one raised fist.

Taking a deep breathe, Alaric stepped closer to Cyneese and pulled her into a hug. The other revolutionaries gasped in shock.

'Canoodling!' the Doctor crowed, turning he pulled a startled Clara towards him and into a quick bear hug before letting her go again.

'What he said,' one of the young men cried out, turning and hugging the man next to him.

Cyneese's stiff posture slowly relaxed as she tentatively put her arms around Alaric. 'Who are they?' she asked him, staring over his shoulder at the Doctor and Clara.

Alaric let Cyneese go, 'They're the two aliens sentenced to death, I rescued them from the dungeon.'

Cyneese took a few steps back from Alaric. 'You did what? Why would you do that, do you know what will happen to you for helping them?'

Alaric grabbed Cyneese's hand and held onto it tightly. 'I had to; it was the right thing to do.'

'It was foolish, they'll kill you.'

'Not if you take back control,' draping one arm over Clara's shoulders the Doctor walked towards the Sambans. Looking each of the young people in the eye he raised his voice, trying to connect with the others hiding in their houses. 'You don't have to live this way; there is nothing wrong with holding hands or hugging. If you want to do those things, let your government know.'

'We can do this, Cyneese,' Alaric said, 'father is on our side and most of his men are too.'

'The soldiers?' Cyneese shook her head in disbelief.

'Some of them are old enough to remember the times before. I thought you wanted this too?'

'I do,' Cyneese took a deep breath and grabbed Alaric's other hand, threading her fingers through his, 'I do, but what if we fail?'

'Then we fail together,' Alaric looked up to see people slowly coming out of their homes, 'all of us, together.'

'Great,' the Doctor clapped his hands together, causing several people to jump in fear. 'Now all we need are some banners.'

'No banners,' Clara sighed.

'Just one little one?'

'Not getting involved, remember?'

'But,' the Doctor tried his best sad puppy dog eyes look, but for once Clara seemed to be immune. 'Fine,' he grumbled, slipping his hands into his pockets and kicking a pebble away.

Clara patted the Doctor absently on the back, 'What you'll need is a big open place to make your stand.'

'The market place,' Alaric said.

'Perfect, we were heading there anyway.' Clara nodded in approval. 'Now all we need is to tell everyone.'

'We can do that,' Cyneese said, quietly.

'Are you sure?' Alaric asked her.

Cyneese nodded slowly, 'Together.'

Alaric gave Cyneese another quick hug. 'Right,' he turned to look at a young man standing nearby, 'Shanto run to my father and tell him to meet us at the market. We're going to make a stand.'

Shanto punched a fist into the air before running off, shouting, 'Canoodling!'

'Everyone else, spread out,' Alaric continued, 'knock on doors and tell everyone what's happening.'

'Don't pressure anyone,' Clara added before the crowd could move away. 'There's no shame if they are too scared to come.'

The young people nodded at Clara's words as they moved away; already some of them where beginning to reach out and hold hands as they walked.

'I don't know about you,' the Doctor leaned over and whispered to Clara, 'but I think this is going to be one of the quickest revolutions I've never been involved in.'

Clara looked sideways at the Doctor, 'Jealous?'

The Doctor snorted before eventually nodding.

'The government won't give up easily.' Cyneese said.

The Doctor and Clara turned to look at the two Sambans. The young couple were standing close together; Cyneese was looking down at their intertwined hands, while Alaric gazed fondly at her.

'Governments rarely do,' the Doctor said, 'especially the religious ones.'

'People will get hurt,' Cyneese continued worriedly, as she tightened her grip on Alaric.

'We can do this.' Alaric reassured Cyneese.

'I just don't know what I would do if something happened to you,' she looked up at him tearfully.

Clara reached out and pulled the Doctor closer, 'Whatever you do,' she hissed in his ear, fascinated by the soap opera playing out before them, 'don't even _think_ about mentioning Romeo and Juliet!'

'Nothing will happen, we'll come through this together and then when it's all over we can . . .' Alaric searched for something reassuring to say to Cyneese. 'We can get married.'

Cyneese looked up at Alaric in surprise, 'We can?'

Alaric blinked as his own words registered in his brain. 'Married,' he repeated before breaking into a big smile. 'Yes,' the smile faltered a little, 'unless you don't want to?'

'Oh no,' it was Cyneese's turn to pull Alaric into a big hug, 'I really want to marry you.'

'Well,' the Doctor clapped his hands gleefully, 'someone's going to need that boyfriend manual, now.'

'Boyfriend manual,' Clara snorted at the idea of such a thing; she turned to look at the Doctor's grin. 'Seriously, there's no such thing.'

The Doctor waggled a finger at Clara, 'I have a manual for just about everything.'

Clara folded her arms, 'Even one for piloting the TARDIS?'

The Doctor scowled at Clara, 'Of course, once I had that once . . . then I threw it out because it disagreed with me.'

'It disagreed with you?'

The Doctor straightened his bowtie, 'Yes it disagreed with me, oh look,' he pointed over at the two Sambans, in an attempt to distract Clara, 'a revolution, now shush.'

Cyneese and Alaric stepped away from each other.

'We should tell my parents,' Cyneese said.

Alaric suddenly looked worried, 'You father, he doesn't really like me.'

'Of course he likes you,' Cyneese tried to reassure Alaric, 'and if he doesn't then mother will make him like you.'

Clara smirked as she asked the Doctor, 'You have a son-in-law manual too?'

The Doctor shook his head, 'Never could find that one.'

The faint roar of voices that had been brewing in the distance began to grow louder.

'Go, tell your family,' Alaric said to Cyneese, 'I'll meet you in the marketplace.'

Cyneese hugged Alaric one last time before hurrying off.

After Cyneese had disappeared from view Alaric turned to the Doctor and Clara, he nervously ran his palms down his shirt in an attempt to dry them. 'I'm going to get married.'

'Congratulations,' Clara told him.

Alaric smiled slightly at Clara, 'Why do I find that idea scarier than the revolution?'

The Doctor jerked a thumb over his shoulder, 'You could still leg it, if you don't want to get married.'

'No, no,' Alaric shook his head, 'I want to.' He took a deep breath then released it. 'I really want to, even if Cyneese's father scares me.'

'Forget the father, I find it's the mothers who don't approve of you canoodling with their children.' The Doctor rubbed his left cheek; the memories of more than one mother's slap flitting through his head. He grunted as Clara jabbed him in the ribs. 'Although I'm sure she'll make an exception, besides what father wouldn't be proud to have the leader of the revolution as a son-in-law?'

'Leader?' Alaric shook his head. 'I'm no leader.'

'You've set things in motion, Alaric, that makes you a leader. Now,' The Doctor nodded towards the centre of the town, where the noise was growing ever louder, 'let's get this revolution started.'

The three began walking towards the marketplace. When Alaric began quietly muttering the Doctor's canoodling chant under his breath Clara glanced back at the Doctor only to realise he wasn't there.

'Doctor?' she stopped walking and turned to see the Time Lord hurrying away down a side street. 'Doctor!'

Catching up with him she found the Doctor hugging the TARDIS. 'Would you two like to be alone?' she asked him.

'Very funny,' looking back the Doctor acknowledged Alaric. 'Still with us?'

Alaric nodded towards the Doctor. 'I thought hugging was only for people?'

The Doctor dropped his hands to his sides. 'Hugging is for your favourite things,' he gestured towards the TARDIS, 'meet one of my favourite things.'

'What is it?' Alaric asked, looking at the blue box.

'It's the TARDIS,' the Doctor said.

'It's our transport,' Clara amended.

'Oi,' the Doctor patted the TARDIS, 'you'll hurt her feelings.'

Clara just rolled her eyes.

'So,' Alaric looked from Clara to the Doctor, 'does this mean you're leaving?'

Clara looked towards the Doctor.

'Can't get involved, remember?' the Doctor said, as he reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved his TARDIS key. 'Don't worry you'll be fine.'

'But the banners?' Alaric said.

'No banners,' Clara admonished, 'we've done enough already.' She looked sternly at the Doctor.

'You're not the boss of me.' The Doctor protested.

Clara just snorted and held out her hand for the key. The Doctor reluctantly handed it over.

Nodding in approval Clara turned towards Alaric. 'Good luck,' she leant over and kissed him on the cheek before using the key to enter the TARDIS.

Alaric touched his cheek in shock. 'What was that?'

'Page one hundred and sixteen in the manual, I think.' The Doctor grinned at Alaric. 'You might want to step back, takeoff can be a doozy.'

Alaric hurriedly stepped back a few paces as the Doctor entered the blue box and shut the door. 'How does it work?' he asked himself as a faint throbbing sound began to echo about the empty street.

The noise deepened and grew as a wind suddenly seemed to spring from nowhere, blowing dust in Alaric's eyes. Hand in front of his face Alaric gasped in shock as the blue box began to fade in and out of sight before disappearing completely from view.

Alaric stood in awe for a moment, staring at the empty space that once held a blue box and two aliens. With a triumphant yell he punched the air in delight, shouting, 'Canoodling!'

As if his cry had summoned them back, the wind began blowing again and the outline of a blue box faded back into view. With a dull thump it solidified and the door opened.

The Doctor peered out of the door, his face smudged with streaks of some blue and red substance. 'You still here?' the Time Lord asked Alaric. 'I thought you'd be gone ages ago.'

'But you just left,' Alaric protested.

'Blimey,' the Doctor glanced at his watch, 'it's been a few hours for me.' He patted the TARDIS doorframe, 'good one, old girl. Now,' he rubbed his hands together and pointed at Alaric. 'Stay right there.'

Disappearing into the TARDIS interior the Doctor quickly returned with his hands full of something. 'Here we go.'

Alaric looked at the white sheets of paper tacked to bits of wood. Someone, presumably the Doctor, had painted red and blue stick figures hugging each other on the paper, along with some foreign looking symbols that Alaric assumed was writing. 'What is it?' he asked.

The Doctor frowned, 'What do you mean what is it? They're banners, go on,' he gestured at Alaric, 'take them.'

'But Clara –'

'Is not the boss of me,' the Doctor interrupted as he handed the banners over to a bemused Alaric. 'Oh there is one more thing.'

Reaching into his pocket the Doctor pulled out a small book, 'Knew I had it somewhere.' He blew some dust off the book and gave it a quick polish with his sleeve. 'One boyfriend manual, everything you should need to know.'

Alaric looked at the book nervously.

'Well go on,' the Doctor waved the book at Alaric.

Leaning the still drying banners against a nearby wall, Alaric accepted the book.

'Now you won't be able to read it after I'm gone,' the Doctor explained, 'but the illustrations should be self explanatory. Right,' the Doctor looked like he was mentally ticking off his to-do list. Nodding at Alaric he continued, 'good luck, and don't worry I looked you both up, you and Cyneese will be fine; although,' he waved a finger at Alaric, 'I'm a little offended you didn't name any of your children after me.'

Alaric's eyes widened in shock, 'Children?!'

'Off you go,' the Doctor made a shooing gesture at Alaric. 'You have important things to do; save the day, kiss the girl, not necessarily in that order.'

Alaric looked up from the book to stare at the Doctor, 'You mean you're not really staying?' he asked, hopefully, 'it's just, I mean, I'm not sure I can do this alone.'

'Nonsense,' the Doctor waved away Alaric's concerns, 'you have Cyneese and your people. You don't need me. Besides I have a whole universe to save, I think I can leave one small planet to you.'

'It doesn't feel very small,' Alaric whispered.

The Doctor smiled, 'Homes never should. Now I have one more slogan for you "One, two, three, four, hugging's what we're looking for. Five, six, seven, eight, canoodling is really great!"'

Alaric found himself laughing at the Doctor's words. 'I hope we get to find that out, Doctor.'

The Doctor grinned back at him, 'I'm sure you will, now,' he pointed at the book in Alaric's hands. 'Don't lose that, I might need it later.'

'Really?'

'Well,' the Doctor tugged at his bowtie, 'people of a certain age begin to forget things. Not that I know anything about that.'

'No, no,' Alaric hurriedly agreed with the Doctor. 'Course not.'

'Well, best be off,' the Doctor made a shooing gesture at the young man.

Alaric reluctantly moved back a few paces as the Doctor closed the door. Watching as the blue box once more disappeared in a cacophony of noise and wind. He stood there for a few minutes, wondering if the Doctor would return.

When it seemed apparent the no-one wasn't coming back Alaric looked down at the book in his hands. What had the Doctor called it again, a boyfriend manual? Opening the book at a random page Alaric gasped at the drawings inside, he slammed the book closed, looking about to see if anyone was watching.

Realising he was alone he opened the book again. 'Blimey,' he whispered, hurriedly turning a few more pages. Alaric felt himself beginning to blush. He couldn't wait to find Cyneese and show her what he had found.


End file.
